dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jontron vs Danny Sexbang
Jontron vs Danny Sexbang is the sayain jedi's fifty-eighth DBX! Description JONTRON VS NINJA SEX PARTY! SEASON 4 EPISODE 10! Which sidekick of Egoraptor is the better, Who is the Grumpiest of Grumps in a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Office of the Game Grumps - Game Grumps Danny is seen walking away from the office finally he finished his first series on this Channel, the original Punch Out Game! Danny whistled with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket when suddenly he was punched in the stomach sending him skidding backwards, Danny looked up to see Jontron with his trusty bird on his shoulder. "You took my job you bastard!" Jon shouted as he glared at Danny, Dan then done a supercilious smile while saying "Well it was more because Arin doesn't like you!" Jon began getting angry as he took out his blaster shouting "Your dead bitch!" Danny saw that this was going to go bad so he grabbed his Guitar and said "Just try it Asshole!" Here we go! Jon and Danny started this battle by launching beams from their weapons for minutes until Jon ran out of ammo, He looked up to see that Danny was charging towards him his fist reeled backwards. Jon cowered as he put his hands on his face only to punched in the face sending him flying backwards, Danny took out his guitar and began firing again at Jon. Jon whistled calling his pet bird who began firing at the poor Danny Sexbang who was running around in circles trying not to get hit (sadly this tactic didn't work!) Jon used this opportunity to kick Danny in the side making him skid across the ground! Danny regained his composure and done a lunging punch which caused Jon to recoil in pain, Jon regained his composure and done his own attack which made Danny recoil in pain! These two then began trading blows at each other's faces at such speeds that they weren't visible and so strong that the ground began to crack, Jontron had enough of getting punched in the face as he grabbed Danny and flew into the air. Danny kicked and punched wildly trying to get out of Jon's grip, Danny then had an idea as he then teleported behind Jon and put him in a choke hold. Danny then began kneeing Jon in the back while a clone of him was punching Jontron in the stomach, Sexbang let go of Jon and the two versions of Danny began firing lightning at him. Jon then grabbed his lightsaber and slashed at the clone's arm slicing the limb right off, Jontron then slashed again this time at the clone's neck decapitating it. Jon then tried to do a couple of slashes, Danny dodged the strikes and with the Boxing Gloves on his hands he began battering Jon with a flurry of punches which caused Jon's face to become bloodied and bruised! Danny then slammed Jon onto the ground and then began firing lightning at him. Jon lied on the ground screaming in agonizing pain, "Ha your dead now fatass!" Danny Sexbang said when suddenly he felt a hammer slam him in the back of the head making him fall to his knees and stop firing his lightning, Jontron ran towards Danny and began punching the Rockstar with all his might breaking quite a few of Danny's bones. Jontron grabbed Danny by his collar and punched him in the head, "Hey uh mercy..." Danny pleaded but Jon wasn't having any of it as he then picked Danny up before slamming him against the ground blowing Danny into bloody pieces killing him instantly! "Yeah that's what you get!" Jon said before he walked away from the bloody corpse! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Jontron!Category:The sayain jedi